pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Darantula
Darantula to boss w Patapon 2: DonChaka oraz Patapon 3 DLC.thumb|Śpiący Darantula Opis Darantula to potężniejszy, starszy i, co za tym idzie, bardziej zaprawiony w bojach krewniak Century. Podobnie jak Centura jest to olbrzymi, drapieżny i podobny do pająka stawonóg (ale w DLC nazywany jest krwiopijczą rośliną), miłujący mgłę i występujący na górskich terenach. Wygląd Tak samo jak Centura, z pokroju ciała przypomina kosarza o długim i cienkim, skorpionim ogonie. Od Century odróżnia się znacznie bogaciej ozdobionym pancerzem oraz śladami swego wieku. Zamiast żółtych ma fioletowe oraz różowe barwy, ułożone w kółka i plamki. Jego nogi są bardziej kolczaste, obok "kolan" wyrastają duże, ozdobne narośla w kształcie kół. Wewnętrzna para oczu ma zamiast ślepi blizny po ranach ciętych, co ukazuje zaprawienie w boju Darantuli. Jego powieki są jednak całe i zasłaniają blizny, co widać gdy śpi. thumb|Darantula pochłaniający złapaną ofiarę Historia W obu grach Darantula jest bossem dodatkowym, niezwiązanym z fabułą. Patapon 2 W Patapon 2 Darantula pełni rolę strażnika, postawionego przez starożytnych jako obrońca pokrytego mgłą miasta Dachara. Jednak pewnego dnia miasto wymarło, a strażnik pozostał, pilnując ruin. Zostały one wskazane na małej mapce, ukrytej przy nieuchwytnym stworku Zubatto. Po zabiciu owego zwierzaka Patapony odkrywają drogę do ruin. W Ruinach Dachary możemy się zmierzyć z Darantulą w misji "Guardian of the Unexplored Dachara Ruins", która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Poison Skewer Beast Darantula".thumb|Statua przedstawiająca Darantulę Patapon 3 W tej części Darantula nie pojawia się w całej okazałości - jest tylko wspominany przez statuę, jaką można kupić w Sklepie Srebrnego Hoshipona i postawić w Kryjówce. Patapon 3 DLC thumb|Darantula na Płaskowyżu Ulotnej PychyW Patapon 3 DLC spotykany Darantula jest stworzeniem (nazwany jest "krwiopijczą rośliną") dzikim, kryjącym się we mgle i polującym na Przełęczy Svanki. Stwarza zagrożenie dla podróżujących tam Pataponów. Możemy się z nim zmierzyć w misji "[(Misja)|[Boss Darantula]]", rozgrywajacej się na Płaskowyżu Ulotnej Pychy (mrocznym). Łupy Wprowadzony w Zachwianie lub zabity Darantula wyrzuca rozmaite materiały (kły), standardowe pieniądze, oraz swoje Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg). Ale też wyrzuca elementy rzadko spotykanego ekwipunku, oraz nowy Cud. W DLC, aby coś dostać, trzeba go zabić. Wówczas wyrzuci pojedynczą Skrzynię.thumb|Bitewne Jajo (ang. [[Battle Egg) Darantuli]] Patapon 2 *'Ka-Ching' *(Jedyny łup w Paraget) Parachi *'Kieł Kuneri' (ang. Kuneri Fang, kieł poziomu pierwszego) *'Kieł Itete' (ang. Itete Fang, kieł poziomu drugiego) *'Kieł Gizaza' (ang. Gizaza Fang, kieł poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko) Kieł Nazozo '(ang. ''Nazozo Fang, kieł poziomu czwartego) *(Rzadko) '''Demoniczny Kieł (ang. Demon Fang, kieł poziomu piątego) *(Tylko przy pierwszej śmierci) Jajo Darantuli poziomu 1 (ang. Darantula Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *(Tylko przy śmierci na poziomie drugim) Cud Obrony Juju (ang. Duck and Cover Juju, Cud) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. Ancient Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek NIebiański (ang.'' Heaven Equipment'') Patapon 3 DLC *'Drewniane Skrzynie '''poziomu 13-30 *'Żelazne Skrzynie''' poziomu 13-30 *'Złote Skrzynie' poziomu 13-30 *(Rzadko) Diamentowe Skrzynie poziomu 13-30thumb|Darantula niewidoczny we mgle Taktyka *Do walki z Darantulą niezbędny jest deszcz. Bez niego wszystkie ataki Pataponów będą przenikać przez potwora, nie czyniąc mu krzywdy. **Możemy rozproszyć mgłę Cudem Deszczu lub Burzy, w DLC zastępuje je umiejętność Piekrona "Taniec Deszczu". *Darantula w obu częściach jest bossem trudnym do pokonania, wytrzymałym i dysponującym dużą siłą ataku. **Z czasem staje się jednak dość prosty do pokonania. *Sięgającymi wysoko atakami Yumiponów i Yariponów jego żądło można zniszczyć, ale trudno je trafić, więc nie jest to łatwe. **Bez żądła traci możliwość atakowania poprzez nadziewanie Pataponów oraz poprzez strzelanie krwią. *Wszystkie jego ataki potężnie Usypiają (w DLC też Zatruwają), dlatego należy uodpornić się na te Efekty Statusu. **Do walki z nim w późniejszych fazach gry bardzo przydadzą się piosenki PonPata i DonChaka. *Jest bardzo wrażliwy na Podpalenie i Zachwianie. Warto wykorzystać tą słabość we wczesnej fazie gry. *Ataki uderzajace w jego głowę zadają mu znacznie zwiększone obrażenia. Warto zatem wzmocnić jednostki dystansowe. *Jeśli szykuje się do nadziania Patapona, a my nie mamy piosenki PonPata, najlepiej zaatakować, ponieważ jest wówczas szansa na Zahwianie potworem i popsucie mu ataku. thumb|Darantula traci siły **Jeśli będziemy się od niego trzymać z daleka, możemy omijać ten atak piosenką ChakaChaka; wówczas armia zbije się w grupę, cofając od potwora. *Gdy Starci dużo Punktów Zdrowia zacznie co jakiś czas nadymać i kurczyć głowę, opuszczajac jednocześnie ogon. Oznacza to, że niewiele mu do śmierci. Ataki i umiejętności Darantula używa następujących ataków:thumb|Darantula szykuje Uderzenie Ogonem (po prawej atak) Uderzenie ogonem Darantula podniesie ogon, potrzyma go tak przez chwilę, po czym uderzy nim o ziemię. Atak ten zadaje niskie obrażenia (w DLC bardzo wysokie), oraz Usypia, w trójce także Zatruwa, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Najlepszą obroną jest ChakaChaka, PonPata uratuje nas tylko, gdy stoimy daleko od potwora. DonDon nic thumb|Darantula szykuje Nadzianie i Pożarcie (po prawej atak)nie da. Nadzianie i Pożarcie Darantula podniesie ogon nad Pataponami, potrząśnie nim, zacznie prostować i zginać żądło, po czym pchnie mocno, nabijając trafionego Patapona, po czym podniesie go, przez chwilę potrzyma w powietrzu, a potem wyssie z niego siły do życia. Ten atak automatycznie zabija złapanego żołnierza (niezależnie od wytrzymałości), zabici Heros lub Uberheros już się nie odrodzą. Można go uniknąć poprzez PonPata lub DonDon, ChakaChaka zupełnie nic nie da.thumb|Darantula szykuje się do Strzyknięcia Krwią (po prawej atak) Strzyknięcie Krwią Darantula zacznie nadymać głowę, wyceluje żądłem w swój "policzek", wyprostuje je, po czym wbije czubek ostrza jak igłę w łeb, a gdy go wyciągnie, z ranki strzeli na strumień fioletowej krwi. Ten atak zadaje bardzo niskie obrażenia, ale potężnie Usypia, a w trójce również zatruwa. Uniknąć go można poprzez PonPata.thumb|Darantula szykuje się do Pchnięcia Ogonem (po prawej atak) Pchnięcie Ogonem Pająk schowa ogon za siebie, położy końcówkę żądła na ziemi, po czym gwałtownie przesunie go pod nogami przed siebie, taranując żołnierzy i zadając wysokie obrażenia, może uśpić, oraz zatruć i zachwiać(w DLC). Nie należy robić PonPata, bo ogon sięga daleko, ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy obrażenia, za to DonDon pozwoli całkowicie uniknąć obrażeń.thumb|Darantula wpada w Szał Szał (Umiejętność bierna wyłącznie w DLC) Po stracie jednej trzeciej zdrowia bestia zegnie ogon i ryknie, a potem przestanie przygotowywać ataki, czyli zacznie atakować bardzo szybko. Przez to nie mamy czasu na reakcję. W Szale jednak ataki zadają mniej obrażeń. Mimo to Efekty Statusu działają równie silnie. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna wyłącznie w DLC) Idąc przed siebie każdym krokiem Darantula zadaje zepchniętym jednostkom niskie obrażenia, Odrzuci je i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Tego ataku najlepiej unikać trzymając się z dala od pająka, albo posługując się dowolną piosenką obronną. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 DLC Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy